


Gotta get back to Hogwarts

by Unravel27



Series: Pinescone Week [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL THE HOUSES, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Dipper and Wirt sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Greg is flippin cute, Gryffindor Greg, Gryffindor Mabel, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Greg, I don't like using OCs often sooo, I might throw in OCs just to get the plot rolling, LEEETS DOOOO, M/M, Mabel is awesome as always, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Pinescone week day two, Ravenclaw Wirt, Slytherin Dipper, Talidina and I had the same idea!, The mbf are the main characters tho, This could have nsfw, Wirt and Dipper be dating yo, and at last they see the light, day two: AUs, if you guys want nsfw, it's actually, maybe?? - Freeform, my neeeeeerrrrds, not on the whomping willow i hope, okay so lied, omg, or it could be fluff all the way, pinescone, so much diversity, spelled gryffindor wrong, urgh OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unravel27/pseuds/Unravel27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of Pinescone Week: AUs</p>
<p>Ravenclaw Perfect, Wirt Abberly, is an awkward person. He's even more awkward when he's with his boyfriend Dipper Pines. This is their nerd life together with the shenanigans from their friends and siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta get back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> YES! I AM FINALLY WRITING A HOGWARTS AU FROM PINESCONE! *weeps tears of joy* 
> 
> I know I'm late with my fics and that's because college is VEEERY demanding. I've had homework constantly every day and it's hard to find time to write. I am also adding my Hogwart HeadCanon that Cell phones work at Hogwarts because a group of Ravenclaws figured out how to work electronics with magic. Hope you enjoy my hogwarts au! 
> 
>  
> 
> A/n: This contains cute boys in a relationship and being cute nerds. (Also, this is not beta read, I repeat NOT BETA READ!)

As the whistle for the train sounded, Wirt smiled realizing he was going back for another amazing year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was September first (obviously) and Perfect Wirt Abberly was making sure all the first years were in a compartment. He would hate to see them running amuck, tripping over untied shoelaces, and being laughed at. It happened to him, who said it couldn’t happen to somebody else?

Wirt yelped as a small body tackled him, and the child laughed into uniform, near his stomach. The taller Ravenclaw sighed. “Greg, what did I tell you about glomping me at random times?” Wirt ruffled his little brother’s messy brown hair causing the younger to giggle.

“Wirt, this train is sooo magical! The toilets flush by themselves and the mirrors talk to you!” Greg was shouting by this point, so excited he could hardly contain it in his little body. Wirt was smiling. His brother was adorable for being an eleven year old, he still acted like he was seven but that was what made Greg...well Greg.

“I know Greg, I’ve been on this train many times before.” Wirt placed a hand on Greg’s shoulder, leading him to the compartment that Wirt put their trunks in. It was really kind of funny how Greg was fascinated with everything about the wizarding world. Wirt was very much educated about the muggle world as well was the wizarding world. His father’s visitations let him learn about his culture as a young boy. However, Greg grew up in the muggle world, their mother didn’t think Greg would be a wizard, maybe a squib at most. The only reason she thought this was because she had married a muggle, Jon Whitman, and she was a half-blood. Yet Greg turned out to be wizard and the whole family was overjoyed.

“Is Dipper going to be in the same compartment with us?” Greg grinned at his older brother, smiling larger as he noticed a tiny pink flush cover Wirt’s cheeks.

“How did you know?” Wirt gasped, faking a scandalized tone. Greg laughed, grabbing Wirt’s hand in his and swinging them as though they were crossing the road or something. The older brother held back a sigh, and rolled his eyes fondly. “I don’t know if he is going to be sitting with us, but I know that he and I are going to see each other at the Perfects meeting in a couple of minutes.”

“Aww beans, does that mean I’ll be alone?” Greg turned dark eyes to Wirt, who returned the look with a crestfallen expression.

“No. Not for long. Remember, I promised you that I would not leave you unless I had to or if it was important and this meeting is Important. Don't worry, I'll text Dipper and tell him to text Mabel to come sit with you so that you're not alone." Wirt let go of Greg's hand and opened the doors, gently pushing the little brother into the compartment. He waved to Greg as he shut the sliding doors, and made his way to the front of the train. There was a large compartment that the Perfects of each house went to, to get the rules and regulations they got every year. Wirt was doing his second year as Perfect along with his Boyfriend, Dipper Pines. Wirt smiled as he thought of his beloved boyfriend. They had gotten together during the Yule ball, after he and Dipper danced a slow waltz. Dipper had kissed him, in front of all the people at the yule ball dance he might add, and they became a couple that night. Mabel called it fate, but Wirt called it a dream. Wirt had always liked Dipper, he was smart, cunning, witty and quite gorgeous. The poet liked his boyfriend very much, he liked him so much he might even call it love.  

Wirt paused at he Perfects compartment, took a deep breath and exhaled as he opened the doors. Twenty-two pair of eyes landed on him, and most gave out loud greetings, saying, "It's good to see you captain!" and "Pilgrim, how was your summer?" He grinned at the other Perfects, and answered their questions. He really had nothing better to do whilst he waited for his boyfriend to show up. He looked at the nervous, and giddy fifth years who looked like they would explode with excitement at any moment. Nostalgia washed over him, because he too was like that the year before, all bright and wide eyed. 

The poet jumped as arms slid around his waist. "Who in the world?" Wirt started to yell but was cut off by a familiar snicker. He turned dark orbs to find a trucker's blue hat with a pine tree on it staring back at him. Wirt turned in the hold and held onto the head, hugging the body to his chest. He took off the hat from his boyfriend, and buried his face into the mass of brown curly hair that belonged to one Dipper Pines. He chuckled as the smaller wiggled against his chest, nuzzling back into Wirt. Gosh, Wirt really missed these moment's with his beloved.

"Awww, you two are so cute!" was the sentence that broke the two apart, blood rushing up to their cheeks, and making them blush. Dipper laughed off the embarrassment while Wirt hid himself behind his small boyfriend, causing the others to coo. Soon enough the attention that was once on the Perfect couple was diverted else where, giving the boys a moment to chat.

"Hey baby." Dipper kissed Wirt's soft cheek, and grinned as the taller groaned, face palming. 

"Dipper, I told you not to call me baby." Wirt said. "It is really weird, and it is not a good pet name."

Dipper fondly rolled his eyes. "Okay, so baby is thrown out the window. What about babe?"

"That is maybe even worse."

"Sweet heart? Muffin? Baby cakes? Bugga-boo-baby?"

"Oh goodness, no. Those are terrible pet names. Two of them makes me sound like food." Wirt gave out a small giggle. 

Dipper pondered a moment, going through his brilliant brain to find his boyfriend a acceptable pet name. "Okay, try this one on for size. How about Love?"

Wirt's heart stopped for a beat, and when it started working again, Wirt cupped Dipper's face and kissed the Slytherin's cheek. Dipper gave a triumphant beam and held onto the hand holding his face ever so gently, kissing the palm. Oh mystery gods above, how Dipper loved the man in front of him. Wirt was absolutely perfect in his chocolate eyes, he was able to handle Dipper's personality and not get annoyed by him. He was a great older brother to Gregory, he comforted Dipper in his darker moments, and did not judge him when he ranted about something he held close to him. Gods, Dipper loved him so, hence why the pet name he choice was so on point. He loved Wirt, and the Ravenclaw was perfect in more ways than one.

"You like the pet name then, love?" Dipper asked, kissing the others palms once again. Wirt had to take calming breaths to keep his breathing from stuttering out his body weirdly. It made the pilgrim feel light as air when Dipper used the name, it made him all warm and fuzzy.

"Yes, it's perfect...you're perfect." Wirt let his hand on Dipper's cheek travel to the mass of brown hair that hung above the Slytherin's fore head. He gently carded his fingers though the thick, curly mess, kissing the Ursa major that was printed there. Dipper readjusted his arms around Wirt's waist, and the taller leaned into him, resting his head on Dipper's. They stayed like that, talking to each other about random topics till the head boy and head girl showed up to give their instructions and rule for the year.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wirt, Dipper, you big poo poo heads! Why are you guys so late?" Mabel Pines asked her brother and his boyfriend. The three of them were getting ready for Hogwarts Express to stop, along with little Greg who was all dressed up in his Hogwarts uniform. The train was only a few minutes away from Hogmeade station and they needed to make sure they had everything. The eleven year old was visibly vibrating with excitement and Wirt couldn't help but be just as happy as well. His little brother was going to be at Hogwarts with him, and that in itself was exciting. Wirt put a hand on Greg's shoulder, stopping the first year from vibrating off his seat. The older brother pulled out his flip phone (cause yes, Wirt was that old fashioned and flip phones worked better at Hogwarts than any other cellular device) and put the phone onto camera mode.

He turned to Greg, saying "Hey, come over here so I can take a picture of you. I'm going to send it to mom and Jon." and the small child jumped at the opportunity, fixing his robes to utter perfection. Greg smiled and did multiple poses, laughing all the while with the twins. He even took Jason Funderburker, their frog, from his enchanted frog cage and proceeded to take photos with him. Greg taking pictures with Jason Funderburker was quite hilarious, and sent the other occupants in the compartment into a laughing spell. When Wirt got enough photos he stashed his phone away, and leaned into his boyfriend, trying to stop the giggles that were trying to escape his lips.  All too soon though, the train whistle sounded telling the students on the train that they had arrived at Hogmeade station and it was time to leave. Dipper and Wirt were quick on their feet, about to leave when Greg called out to them.

"Wirt, I thought you were going to bring me to the lake so I can ride the boats?" Greg looked at him confused to why Wirt was leaving him. The elder brother sighed through his noes, wanting to smack himself for almost forgetting what he promised to Greg. He turned back to Greg and held out his arm, letting the first year cling onto his robes and smiled encouragingly at the little boy. Gregory smiled back, and they left with the Pines twins following up behind them.

When they reached the Great Lake, Wirt pointed to the boats. "Okay Greg, you have to get on one of the boats. It's going to take you straight to the castle. Dipper, Mabel and I have to go another way to the castle so we can't be with you unfortunately."

"Will I see you inside the castle?" Greg asked, his voice unnaturally small. Before Wirt could say anything, Mabel swooped the child into her arms and hugged him gently, kissing his fore head.

"Everything is going to fine, Greggy. You'll see us when you get sorted and maybe you'll get to be in one of our houses." Mabel told Greg, her voice full of confidence as she told the first year these things. Thankfully her confident words seemed to be just enough for Greg. With a salute and a big smile, the eleven year old dashed off to the boats, briefly getting yelled out by the professor, telling him to be careful. The three teens chortled, and carried on to the carriages which were pulled by the invisible thestrals. The small group climbed into an available carriage, and were surprised to find who was inside. 

"Sara?" Wirt blinked, cocking his head to the side. "Jason? How have you guys been? How was summer?"

"Oh, hey Wirt! It was pretty awesome. I spent most of the summer at my grandma's house in America." Sara replied, smiling at the awkward Ravenclaw.

"I-I went snowboarding in France with my family. It was s-so cold up there, you wouldn't believe it." Jason said. Wirt held onto Dippers, squeezing it as to not get annoyed with Jason. Back when Wirt had a major crush on Sara, he use to hate Jason, always thinking his was this total package and was going to steal Sara's affection away from him. It'd be a total lie if he still didn't think it was still somewhat true. However, now that Wirt had Dipper he tried not to think about Jason Funderberker and his total package-ness.

"What did you do, Wirt?" Sara asked, ignoring the twins. Wirt frowned, he held onto Dipper's clenched hand, rubbing circle with his thumb. Sara didn't particularly like Dipper or Mabel, mainly Dipper because he held top score in all of the classes except Divination. Sara had striven to be the best in their grade, but Dipper was stopping her from her goal. It was funny, because of the rivalry they were mutually frienemies. Dipper was leveling Sara with a glare as the dark skinned beauty ignored his stare and blinked innocent eyes at Wirt. Gods, sometimes Wirt hated the friendly rivalry between his boyfriend and smart friend. It caused a lot of awkward tensions, as well as silences.

"Umm...It was great. I spent sometime in Asia with my father and then I spent the rest of my summer with my family back in America." Wirt said slowly, testing out the waters before speaking again. He was relieved when the tension in the room let up a bit and he continued his tale. "We went back to Lakeville, you know the place Greg and I live for almost all our lives before Mom decided to make us move to England. We went to the ponds there and had a whole day outside, we even helped old lady Daniels with her garden just like old times. The only downside was that I didn't get to see Dipper."

"Hey!" came the cry from the elder Pines twin.

"I didn't get to see Dipper _or Mabel_." Wirt corrected himself, smiling to the now beaming Mabel. The group laughed, and all too soon the carriages screeched to a halt. The group of five climbed out of the carriage, and to the school where the ghosts of the school smiled and waved to the students. When they reached the Great Hall they all split to go to their assigned tables. Mabel waved as she jogged to the Gryffindor table, where her friends Candy and Grenda waited for her. Jason awkwardly said his goodbyes and walked to the Hufflepuff table, getting greeted by his small thing of friends. Finally it was just Wirt, Dipper and Sara who had yet to go their table.

"Come on Wirt, lets go to our table." Sara patted the lanky teenagers back, waiting for him to walk with her to the Ravenclaw table.

Wirt turned to her. "Give me a moment." he said, before turning back around to face Dipper who watched him with raised eyebrows. Sara rolled her eyes, but smiled at the two as she headed to the house of ravens table, saving a seat for Wirt when she sat down. Dipper and Wirt walked hand and hand to the Slytherin table, ignoring some of the stares that were fixated upon them. When they reached Dipper's table, the poet kissed his beloveds cheek and saying, "I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"You're eating at my table for breakfast, right love?" Dipper asked, smile ablaze on his face as he used to the pet name.

Wirt returned the smile. "You know it." he said, and the Ravenclaw left the Slytherin to go to his own table, and sit. Wirt sat in his chair, waiting for the first years to make their appearance and to get sorted. He was super excited for Greg to finally experience the magic of Hogwarts, and to do new, exciting things as well as homework. The lanky Ravenclaw couldn't held but tap his finger against the wood table, in his anxiousness, waiting for his brothers sorting. 

The doors to the great hall had opened, it had begun.

A trickle of children trailed behind one of the professors and looked in awe of the enchanted ceiling. Wirt scanned the tiny crowd of first years and spotted his brother already making friends, talking to some boy. His attention was diverted from his brother to the sorting hat. The hat, in its leathery, wrinkled, torn beauty spun out a song about the houses and at the end of the song, everyone clapped politely. 

"The sorting will now begin." was all that was said  by the headmaster.

One by one children were called by their named, and were being sorted left and right. Wirt was watching his brother's every move and facial expression, hoping to the gods, that his little brother was okay and not a nervous wreck. Greg seemed fine though, even when the boy he was talking to got sorted, he stood tall and patiently waited his turn. Slowly, As turned into Ms, which turned into S's and then Greg's turn was upon him.

"Gregory Whitman." the Professor called, watching Greg walk up to the hat and wait for the teacher to place it on his head. When the old hat encased his head it spoke to him. It looked into his mind, and invaded personal information. He was there for a while, causing a stir within the students when suddenly the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF" and the table of yellow burst into cheers.

The small first year let out a sigh of relief as the hat was lifted from his head and he was able to go to the Hufflepuff table. Greg looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Mabel beaming at him, waving her hands around in celebration for him. He sat down next to another first year Hufflepuff and looked to the Slytherin table where Dipper gave him a large smile and a thumbs up. However, when he looked at the Ravenclaw table his heart was warm. His older brother gave him a proud smile, mouthing the words "congratulations Greg" and clapping loudly.

Greg couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to make a second chapter and keep going with this cause I really love this AU. Tell me what you think in the comments or something.


End file.
